La fille du professeur
by Servania
Summary: La vie coule comme un long fleuve tranquille pour nos cinq héros jusqu'au jour où ils rencontrent la fille du professeur qui travaille au jardin des plantes. Alors, un concours de circonstances va mettre en danger ce brave Francoeur...


Chapitre 1

- Fffraaaaancoeeeeeur. Aller, répète! Vas-y!

- Rlourlou... Frlrourlour... tenta-t-il

- Grrrrrr... Francoeur! Allez, tu pourrais dire au moins ton prénom, s'acharnait Lucille.

Cela faisait prés d'un quart d'heure que la jeune femme répètait inlassablement le prénom de la puce géante qu'était son ami, assise sur le canapé dans sa loge, dans l'espoir que celui-ci réussisse enfin à prononcer un mot. Mais rien ne semblait marcher. En dehors des spectacles, Francoeur était aussi muet qu'un escargot mort. En langage intelligible, en tout cas, car ses étranges roucoulements ne passaient pas inapperçus à qui les entendait!

- Aller, je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux! On ne peux pas chanter comme tu le fais sur scène et n'avoir aucune idée sur la façon dont on fait les mots!

- Bien sûr que si, tu en a la preuve sous les yeux!

- Raoul, je te ferais dire qu'on ne t'a pas sonné!

Vexé, l'inventeur/livreur à domicile/garagiste(et, accessoirement, fiancé de la jolie chanteuse) lui tourna le dos pour se reconcentrer sur les plans de la nouvelle camionette qu'il était en train de fabriquer. Bien que Francoeur soit un ami formidable, gentil et de bonne compagnie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de l'interret que lui portait la jeune femme. Souvent, le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux et qu'il lui faisait part de sa jalousie, un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage et elle lui répondait :

- C'est normale, non? Je l'ai recueillit lorsque tous le monde le voyait comme un monstre, et nous l'avons sauvé des griffes de Maynotts tous ensemble, tu te souviens? Je le considère comme mon petit frère...

- Ton petit frère a quatre bras et mesure deux mètre cinquante de haut!

- Et alors? Toi tu es livreur à domicile et tu étais quasiment amoureux d'une camionette jusqu'à ce qu'elle coule dans la Seine!

- J'ai construit et améliorer Catherine, je la considèrait comme ma fille adoptive!

- Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas jalouse d'elle? Avec Francoeur, c'est la même chose! Et, de toute façon, ajoutait-elle en rougissant, c'est normal d'être jaloux lorsqu'on est amoureux...

Alors, elle lui plantait un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres et la discution s'arrêtait, faute de bouche libre pour la terminer. Ces conversations et la confiance qu'il offrait à la belle chanteuse empêchaient cet affreux sentiment de grandir et gardaient toute fraiche son amour et son amitié.

- Allez, Francoeur! C'est comme lorsque tu chante, rappelle-toi : "Je cache ma lumière...

- "Sous ce manteau noir..." fredonna-t-il fièrement.

- Maintenant, essais sans les notes. Allez!

- F... Frrrr... Frlour... Fraoullr... Francllllr... Franc...

- Toc toc toc! Bonjour les amis, s'écria Maude en entrant dans la pièce et anéantissant par mégarde les efforts de la puce.

Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et la salua d'un des ses roucoulement. Partagée entre l'agacement et la joie, Lucille se leva et alla serrer son amie dans les bras ainsi qu'Emile qui venait d'arriver derrière elle. Raoul se contenta d'une bonne vieille tape dans le dos.

- Nous avons quelque chose pour vous, fit Emile, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il tendit une lettre à la chanteuse.

- Ca vient du professeur, se crut obligée de présiser Maude.

Lucille s'assit sur le sofa et lut à haute voix pour que chacun entende :

- "Mes chers amis, Je viens tout juste de rentrer d'Allemagne avec ma fille, Clarissa. Elle y fait des études de dessin et passera une semaine de vacance avec moi. J'aimerais que vous la rencontriez. Vous verrez, c'est une charmante jeune femme qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche! C'est pourquoi je vous convie tous au restaurant "Le Bon Bock", ce Mardi à 19h30 pour vous la présenter. Généralement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci, nous serons donc bien tranquilles. Ce sera également pour moi l'occasion de rencontrer ce dénommé Francoeur dont vous me dites toujours tant de bien. J'espère que vous pourrez venir. Avec mes sincères salutation, Professeur Muller" Génial! Qu'en dites-vous?

- C'est un bon plan, fit Raoul. Ca nous fera du bien à tous de voir ce bon vieux professeur. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il a bien le droit de rencontrer Francoeur puisqu'il nous a aider à lui rendre son apparence

- C'est donc entendu, déclara Emile. Mardi à 19h30 au "Bon Brock"!

- C'est parfait. Qu'en penses-tu Francoeur?

La puce géante acquiesta bruyament, ravie. Il allait pouvoir sortir normalement et rencontrer cet homme dont tout le monde parlait! Pour un peu, il en aurait sauter de joie!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix haut-perchée se fit entendre :

- Francoeur, Lucille! Votre numéro commence dans deux minutes! S'écria Carlotta, la tante de Lucille.

- On arrive!

- Nous serons dans le publique, ma puce, fit Raoul en rigolant.

Francoeur prit sa guitare, réajusta son chapeau et son masque et alla avec Lucille se mettre en place.

Un peu avant le lever de rideau, il entendit deux filles jacasser non-loin de la scène :

- Oui, tu le connais? Il a installé son espèce de cirque à la sortie de la ville. Il y montre plein de trucs bizarres : des clowns, des femmes à barbes, des magiciens, des animaux exotiques...

- Oui, mon petit ami m'a trainé là-bas, une fois. C'était si ennuyeux! Ces gens qui se donnent en spectacle n'ont pas le moindre talent alors qu'ici, on est jamais déçu!

Très heureux de voir que le spectacle de l'Oiseau Rare ai autant de succès, il attendit. Bientôt, le rideau se leva et Lucille et lui commencèrent à chanter...


End file.
